Alcatrazi vangla
pisi|300px|Alcatrazi vangla Alcatrazi vangla (inglk Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary) oli rangeima režiimiga föderaalvangla Californias Alcatrazi saarel San Francisco rannikust umbes kahe kilomeetri kaugusel San Francisco lahes. See töötas aastatel 1934–1963. Vangla põhikompleks ehitati aastatel 1910–1912, mil see oli sõjaväevangla. Varem paiknes vangla kohal kindlus. 1934. aasta augustis sai vangla föderaalvanglaks. Asukoht San Francisco lahes tegi sellest Ameerika ühe kõige põgenemiskindlama vangla. See oli maailma üks kurikuulsamaid vanglaid, kus hoiti 29 aasta jooksul ühtesid Ameerika halastamatumaid kriminaale, kelleks olid teiste seas Al Capone, Robert Stroud, Machine Gun Kelly, Mickey Cohen, Whitey Bulger ja Alvin Karpis. Vangla töötamise ajal tegi kokku 36 vangi kokku 14 põgenemiskatset, millest kõige jõulisem leidis aset 1946. aastal ja on tuntud Alcatrazi lahinguna. 1962. aasta juunis tegid Frank Morris, John Anglin ja Clarence Anglin kõige keerukama põgenemiskatse, mis eales tehtud. Kõrgete hoolduskulude ja halva maine tõttu suleti vangla 21. märtsil 1963. Hiljem rajati endistesse vanglahoonetesse muuseum. Alcatrazi muuseum on tänapäeval San Francisco oluline turismiobjekt, mida külastab aastas umbes 1,5 miljonit turisti. Ajalugu Ehitamine pisi|Alcatrazi saar ja kindlus 1908. aastal Alcatrazi vanglahoone kohal paiknes algul sõjaväekindlus ja -vangla, mis rajati sinna 1860. aastatel. Sõjaväevangla alustas saarel tööd 1861. aastal. Vangla tähtsus hakkas suurenema Ameerika Ühendriikide kodusõja ajal. 19. sajandi lõpus oli vanglas keskmiselt korraga 100 vangi, kuid sajandivahetuseks oli see arv kasvanud üle 400. USA mereväe tugevnemisega polnud 20. sajandi algul Alcatrazil kaitse eesmärkidel enam tähtsust."The Long History of Alcatraz Island, California. Legendsofamerica. com Peagi hakati looma plaane suurema vangla ehitamiseks. Uus vanglahoone rajati aastatel 1910–1912 ning see koosnes neljas blokis asunud 600 kongist. Ehitustööde eelarve oli umbes 250 000 dollarit. Ehitati 150 meetrit pikk betoonist hoone, mis olevat olnud valmimise ajal maailma kõige pikem raudbetoonhoone maailmas. Uue betoonist vanglahoone ehitamiseks taaskasutati paljusid materjale. Vanglahoones paiknenud rauast trepid ja hoone juuksurisalongi lähedal paiknenud uks A-bloki lõpus säilitati vanast kindlusest ning algselt relvaalusetena kasutatud massiivsetest graniitplokkidest said sadamakai vahe- ja tugiseinad. Paljusid vanu vanglatrelle kasutati seinte tugevdamiseks, kuid hiljem põhjustasid need ehitusstruktuuris probleeme, sest paljud äärtesse paigutatud trellid kahjustusid aastate jooksul soolase õhu ja tuule tõttu. Alcatrazi saar oli üle 80 aasta (1850–1933) USA sõjaväe kasutuses. Sõjavägi loobus sellest, kuna vangla käigus hoidmine oli liiga kulukas. Seda eelkõige saare ebasoodsa asukoha tõttu, sest vesi, toit ja tarvikud tuli saarele kalli raha eest sisse tuua. Samal ajal lokkas riigis kuritegevus. Olemasolevatest vanglatest õnnestus paljudel vangidel põgeneda või toimusid vanglates mässud ja tapmised. FBI direktoril J. Edgar Hooveril tuli mõte rajada "supervangla", mis võiks sisendada kuritegevuse poole pöördujates hirmu, kust ei saa mitte mingil võimalusel põgeneda ja kus kinnipeetavaid saaks ohutult valvata. Sellise vangla asukohaks valiti Alcatraz ja 1933. aastal läks Alcatraz USA Justiitsministeeriumi jurisdiktsiooni all föderaalasutuse Bureau of Prisons kasutusse. Sõjaväevanglas olnud kinnipeetavatest jäid föderaalvanglasse edasi 32 vangi, ülejäänud viidi üle teistesse vanglatesse. Föderaalvangla avati saarel 1934. aasta augustis. Varane ajalugu Alcatrazis kavandati hoida vange, kes olid eelnevalt teistes vanglates pidevalt probleeme tekitanud, ning see oli "viimaseks puhkepaigaks" halvimatele kurjategijatele, kel ei olnud lootust taastuda. 1934. aasta 11. augusti hommikul kell 9.40 saabusid Alcatrazi esimesed 137 uut vangi, keda sõidutati föderaalvanglast Leavenworthis Kansases rongiga Santa Venetiasse California rannikul, kust nad eskorditi paljude valvurite valvel all Alcatrazi. Enamik vange olid kurikuulsad pangaröövlid, rahapesijad, mõrvarid ja sodomiidid. 22. augustil saabusid järgmised 43 kinnipeetavat Atlanta föderaalvanglast ja kümme Lewisburgi föderaalvanglast Pennsylvanias. Vanglasse saabus kinnipeetavaid ka edaspidi, peamiselt Leavenworthist ja Atlantast, ning 1935. aasta 30. juunil oli seal 242 vangi. Vangla esimese tegutsemisaasta jooksul ei teatatud seal ühestki tõsisest korrarikkumisest. Bureau of Prisons märkis, et vanglal oli lisaks raskemat tüüpi kuritegijate kinnipidamisele hea mõju teiste föderaalvanglate korra paranemise juures. 1935. aasta jaanuaris põhjustas tugev torm Alcatrazi saarel maalihke, mistõttu liikus paigast pesumajana kasutatud Model Industries Building. Seejärel hakati saarel tegema ümberehitusi ja parandustöid. Ümber pesumaja ehitati kivivall ja selle vundamenti tugevdati. 1936. aastal ehitati valvetorn ning kasarmuna kasutatud hoone ehitati ümber 11 korteriga ja üheksa üheinimesetoaga eluhooneks. Ehitustööd jätkusid ka järgmistel aastatel, sh ehitati New Industries Building, veetorn, remonditi elektrijaama ja ehitati ümber D-blokk. Ehitustööd lõppesid 1941. aasta juuliks. Kurikuulsus pisi|left|[[Henri Young, kes mõrvas oma 1941. aastal oma vangikaaslase]] Alcatraz saavutas kurikuulsuse juba pärast selle rajamist kui Ameerika kõige karima vanglana ja seda peeti omal ajal maailma kõige kardetumaks vanglaks. Endised vangid jutustasid sageli vanglas aset leidnud vägivallajuhtumitest ja ebainimlikest tingimustest, mis panid nende psüühilise tervise rängalt proovile. Ed Wutke oli esimene vang, kes Alcatrazis enesetapu sooritas. Rufe Persful lõikas kirvega ära oma näpud ja palus oma vangikaaslasel seda sama teha tema teise käega. Üks kirjanik kirjeldas Alcatrazi kui "suurt prügikasti San Francisco lahes, kuhu kõik teised föderaalvanglad viskavad oma kõige mädanenumad tomatid". Kuigi enamus endiseid vange pidasid Alcatrazi kohutavaks, märkisid mõned vangid, et sealsed elamistingimused olid paremad kui teistes vanglates ülejäänud riigis, eriti olevat parem olnud toit. Alcatrazi saabus üha rohkem Ameerika kõige ohtlikumaid kurjategijaid, teiste seas 1942. aastal Robert Stroud, kes oli tuntud "Alcatrazi Linnumehena" ("Birdman of Alcatraz") ja kes veetis Alcatrazis 17 aastat. Stroud oli kupeldaja, raevutsev psühhopaat ja impulsiivne mõrvar, kes muutus vähem ohtlikuks ainult tänu vanemaks saamisele. Ta sattus esimest korda vanglasse 19-aastasena ja veetis suurema osa oma ülejäänud elust samuti vanglas. Stroud tappis valvuri, sattus pahuksisse teiste vangikaaslastega ja veetis 54 vanglates oldud aastast 42 üksikkongis. Stroud sai endale kummalise hüüdnime Leavenworthi vanglas, kuid Alcatrazis jäi müüt edasi liikvele, kuigi Alcatrazis ta tegelikult ühtegi lindu ei pidanud. 3. detsembril 1940 tappis Henri Young oma vangikaaslase Rufus McCaini vangla õmbluskojas, kus McCain töötas. Young pussitas McCaini kaela; McCaini suri viis tundi hiljem. Young oli Alcatrazi saadetud 1933. aastal toimepandud mõrva eest ja ta osales hiljem põgenemiskatsel, kus tuntud gängster Arthur Barker maha lasti. Young veetis karistuseks peaaegu 21 kuud üksikkongis, kuid hiljem lubati tal töötada vangla mööblikojas. Ta läks 1941. aastal kohtu alla. Youngi advokaat väitis, et teda ei saa mõrva eest vastutavaks teha, sest ta oli enne seda talunud vanglas "õelat ja tavatut piinamist". Young mõisteti ettekavatsemata tapmise eest süüdi ja tema vanglakaristus pikenes vaid paari aasta võrra. Viimased aastad pisi|Vasakult: vanglajuht James A. Johnston, abijuht E. J. Miller ja piirkonna advokaat Frank J. Hennessy 1950. aastateks olid tingimused vanglas paranenud ja vangidele lubati tasapisi rohkem privileege, sh sai muusikariistadega mängida, nädalavahetustel filme vaadata, maalida ja raadiot kuulata. Samuti pehmenes rääkimiskeeld ja vangidel lubati omavahel vaikselt rääkida. Siiski oli vangla jätkuvalt halva mainega ka 1950. aastatel. See oli ülekaalukalt kõige kulukam vangla Ameerika Ühendriikides."Vabatahtlikult Alcatrazi vanglasse". Eesti Päevaleht. 12. jaanuar 2002 Aastal 1959 selgus ühes aruandes, et Alcatrazi oli üle kolme korra kulukam ülal pidada kui USA keskmist vanglat; keskmiselt oli Alcatrazis ühe kinnipeetava ülalpidamiskulu päevas 10 dollarit, teistes vanglates keskmiselt 3 dollarit. Alcatrazi probleemi süvendas ka asjaolu, et vangla ehitisi oli soolane õhk ja tuul tugevalt kahjustanud ning parandustööd nõudsid viit miljonit dollarit. Suurem remont algas 1958. aastal, kuid 1961. aastal leiti, et kõik parandustööd lähevad kokku liiga kalliks maksma. Samal aastal andis USA justiitsminister Robert F. Kennedy teada kavandist ehitada Illinoisi osariiki Marioni linna uus rangeima režiimiga vangla. Pärast seda, kui paaril vangil õnnestus Alcatrazist 1962. aastal välja pääseda, algasid vangla kohta ägedad arutelud. Suurte ehitusprobleemide ja kõrgete hoolduskulude tõttu suleti vangla lõpuks 21. märtsil 1963. Tänapäeval Tänapäeval asub vanglas muuseum ja see on San Francisco oluline turismiobjekt, mida külastab aastas umbes 1,5 miljonit turisti. Külastajad saabuvad mandrilt saarele paadiga. Vanglahoones ja saarel toimuvad turistidele ekskursioonid. Endise vangla õhustikku peetakse siiani "jubedaks", "kummituslikuks" ja "hirmutavaks". Vangla ehitisi kaitseb ja säilitab Rahvuslik Pargiteenistus ja USA Ajalooliste Paikade Riiklik Register. Suuresti kahjustunud ehitisi on püütud aja jooksul restaureerida. Alates 1973. aastast kuulub Alcatraz riikliku puhkeala Golden Gate National Recreation Area koosseisu. Põgenemiskatsed pisi|190px|Alcatrazi saar vaadatuna San Franciscost 1962. aasta märtsist Vanglaametnike kohaselt oli iga Alcatrazi sadamakai juurede saabunud süüdimõistetu esimesed mõtted selle kohta, kuidas saarelt põgeneda. Vangla 29 töötamisaasta jooksul ei ole teada ühtegi õnnestunud põgenemiskatset. Kokku tegi 36 vangi 14 põgenemiskatset, kaks meest üritasid põgeneda kahel korral; 23 tabati põgenemiskatsel, kuus lasti masti maha, kaks uppus ning viis jäi kadunuks ja eeldatavasti uppusid. Esimese ebaõnnestunud põgenemiskatse vanglast tegi 27. aprillil 1936 Joseph Bowers, kes töötas vangla tuhastusahju juures. Ta püüdis põgeneda talle antud tööülesande ajal, kui hakkas mööda saare serval olevat võrkaeda üles ronima. Ta tabati põgenemiskatselt, kuid ta ei võtnud vanglaametniku käske kuulda ja ta lasti maha. Ta sai 15 meetri kõrguselt maha kukkudes tugevalt vigastada ja suri mõni aeg hiljem. Esimese põgenemiskatse, mis kaotas Alcatrazi maine "põgenemiskindla" vanglana, panid 16. detsembril 1937 toime Theodore Cole ja Ralph Roe. Nad olid tööl ühes vangla töökojas, kui lõikasid akna eest raudtrellid ära ja ronisid põgenemiseks vette. Nende põgenemiskatse leidis aset tormisel päeval, mil San Francisco lahes oli kõrge lainetus. Kuna põgenikke ei leitud, kuulutasid vangla ametnikud nad uppunuteks, kuna oletati, et nad uppusid lahes ja tugev hoovus viis nende laibad merele. Alcatrazi lahing pisi|Bernard Coy, Marvin Hubbard ja Joseph Cretzer hukkusid kõik Alcatrazi lahingus Kõige jõulisem põgenemiskatse leidis aset 2.–4. mail 1946, kui seda ebaõnnestunud põgenemiskatset, mis sai tuntuks "Alcatrazi lahinguna", juhtis kuus mässajat. Seda viisid läbi kuus vangi: Bernard Coy, Joseph Cretzer, Sam Shockley, Clarence Carnes, Marvin Hubbard ja Miran Thompson. pisi|left|Carnes, Shockley ja Thompson teel kohtuistungile "Alcatrazi lahingu" korraldamise eest Need kuus vangi võtsid uljalt vanglahoone enda kontrolli alla pärast seda, kui olid vangivalvuritest jagu saanud ja vallutanud relvaruumi. Nende eesmärk oli kailt paadiga põgeneda, kuid neil ei õnnestunud saada välimise ukse võtmeid, mistõttu otsustasid nad need välja võidelda. Järgnenud võitluses suutsid nad hoida pantvangis kaht valvurit, kelle nad lõpuks kahe päeva pärast tapsid. Pantvangideks olid vangivalvurid William Miller ja Harold Stites. Kuigi Shockley, Thompson ja Carnes naasid oma kongi, jätkasid ülejäänud kolm, Coy, Cretzer ja Hubbard, visalt võitlust. Lahingusse sekkus merevägi ja kolm vangi tapeti võitluse käigus. Lahingus sai lisaks hukkunud vangivalvuritele ja vangidele vigastada veel 17 teist valvurit ja üks vang. Shockley, Thompson ja Carnes saadeti vangivalvurite tapmise eest kohtusse. Shockley ja Thompson mõisteti surma ning nad hukati San Quentini vangla gaasikambris 1948. aasta detsembris. Carnesile, kes oli põgenemiskatse ajal vaid 19-aastane, määrati eluaegne vanglakaristus. James A. Johnston astus pärast mässu Alcatrazi juhi kohalt tagasi. "Pääsemine Alcatrazist" pisi|Frank Morrise kongist leitud isevalmistatud pea 11. juunil 1962 korraldasid Frank Morris, John Anglin ja Clarence Anglin kõige keerukama põgenemiskatse, mis eales tehtud. Nende B-blokis asunud kongi taga oli 0,91 meetri laiune valvamata koridor, mille mõlemas otsas oli terasest uksed. Nad uuristasid selle koridorini õhuventilaatori kohalt läbi betooni käigu, kasutades selleks teravaks tehtud metalllusikaid ja elektripuuri, mis oli kokkupandud varastatud tolmuimeja mootorist. 1962. aasta 11. juuni õhtul panid nad oma vooditesse "magama" käepärastest vahenditest valmistatud pead ning lahkusid vanglast tunneli kaudu. Veepiiril ootas neid enda ehitatud täispuhutav parv, mille nad oli mitme nädala jooksul ehitanud üle viiekümnest varastatud vihmamantlist. Parvel suundusid nad San Francisco lahele. Arvatakse, et nad lahkusid saare kirdeosa juurest umbes kella 20.00–2.00 vahel."A Brief History of Alcatraz". Federal Bureau of Prisons. Hoolimata peaaegu kohe alustatud otsingutest mehi leida ei õnnestunud. Pole teada, kas nad pääsesid elusalt või hukkusid lahes. Föderaalse Juurdlusbüroo (FBI) ametlikule uurimisele aitas kaasa üks vangidest, Allen West, kes oli algselt olnud põgenemisrühma liige, kuid jäi maha. FBI leidis lähedal asuva Angeli saare juurest aeru ja mõned põgenikele kuulunud asjad. FBI lõpetas juhtumi uurimise 1979. aasta detsembris. Ametlik aruanne järeldas, et põgenikud uppusid lahe külmas vees, kui püüdsid maismaale jõuda, ning on ebatõenäoline, et neil õnnestus vaatamata tugevale ookeanihoovusele jõuda kahe kilomeetri kaugusele rannikule. Frank Morris, John Anglin ja Clarence Angli on aga jätkuvalt Tunnistajakaitsebüroo (US Marshal Service) tagaotsivate nimekirjas. 2014. aastal uurisid põgenemist Hollandi Delfti tehnoloogiaülikooli teadlased. Selleks püüti luua pilt, mis võis 1962. aastal toimuda, võttes selleks aluseks San Francisco lahe vee liikumise suuna ja keerised. Kuna ei olnud teada, mis ajal vangid saarelt lahkusid, tehti arvutiga katse, milles lasti iga 30 minuti järel lahele 50 virtuaalset paati ajavahemikul kella kaheksast õhtul kuni kella neljani hommikul. See võimaldas teada saada, kuhu erinevatel kellaaegadel vesi parve kanda oleks võinud. Järelduses leiti, et põgenikel oli siiski väike võimalus eluga pääseda."Alcatrazist 1962. aastal põgenenutel oli väike võimalus ellu jääda". Elu24. 15. detsember 2014 Juhtimine pisi|left|Alcatrazi administratiivhoone Vangla juhtkonda kuulus algselt 155 liiget, teiste seas esimene juht James A. Johnston ja abijuht Cecil J. Shuttleworth, keda tunti "raudsete meestena". Vangla juhtkond oli kõrgelt koolitatud turvalisuse tagamiseks. Alcatrazi juhtkond ja valvurid said erinevat palka. 1948. aasta detsembris tööd alustanud valvuri aastapalgaks oleks olnud 3024 dollarit ja 96 senti, kuid sellest arvestati maha pensionimaks, mis oli aastas 6%. Valvurid töötasid tavaliselt 40 tundi nädalas viie kaheksatunnise vahetusega. Valvurid, kes töötasid kella kuuest õhtul kella kuueni hommikul, said 10% kõrgemat palka. Ametnikud pidid üldiselt söögi eest tasuma 25 senti ja saarel oleva korteri üüri eest 10 dollarit, mis hõlmas ka pesuteenuse. Bureau of Prisonsi 1960. aasta andmetel oli vanglas aastatel 1935–1960 keskmiselt korraga 263 kinnipeetavat. Kõige enam oli sel ajal kinnipeetavaid 1937. aastal (302) ja kõige vähem 1947. aastal (222). pisi|Valvuri märkimikust pärit kinnipeetava toimik Peamine haldushoone asus vangla sissepääsu juures, kus asus ka peamine kontor. Kontoris olid raadio, telegraafiseadmed, kirjutusmasin ja telefon. Lisaks olid vanglas abijuhi ja sekretäri kabinet, postilaud, valveruum, raamatupidamise osakond, kontrollruum, ametnike puhketuba, relvaruum ja külalistekeskus. Alcatrazi vangla keldrikorrusel asusid maa-alused kongid ja duširuumid. Maa-alustesse kongidesse viiv peatrepikoda asetses mööda Sunrise Alley't A-bloki küljel, kuid maa-alustesse kongidesse võis jõuda ka mööda D-bloki koridori trepi kaudu. Kõik Alcatrazi tehtud külastused nõudsid enne valvurilt kirjalikku luba. Haigla osakond paigaldati Alcatrazi algselt ajal, kui see oli veel sõjaväevangla 19. sajandi lõpus. Föderaalvangla ajal asus haigla söögisaali kohal teisel korrusel. Haiglapersonal olid United States Public Health Service'i töötajad, kelle määras Alcatrazis tööle Federal Prison Service. Arstid töötasid Alcatrazis sageli vähem kui mõni päev või kuu, kuna vaid vähesed neist suutsid taluda vägivaldseid kinnipeetavaid, kes võisid sageli neid kohutada, kui neil ei õnnestunud neile anda kindlaid ravimeid. Halva tervisega vange hoiti sageli haiglas, kellest kõige tuntumad olid Stroud ja Capone, kes veetsid vangla haiglas mitu aastat. Turvameetmed pisi|Relvagalerii Kui Bureau of Prisons Alcatrazi Föderaalvangla 1. jaanuaril 1934 üle võttis, hakati vangikonge tugevdama, et muuta Alcatraz kõige tugevamate turvameetmetega "põgenemiskindlaks" vanglaks. Samuti parandati vangide ja töötajaskonna jaoks elamistingimusi. Turvalisuse ja mugavuse suurendamiseks kasutati ära sel ajal olemasolevaid tehnoloogilisi uuendusi. Nelja strateegilisse paika püstitati valvetornid, vanad sõjaväevangla-aegsed kongid ehitati ümber ning kongidesse paigaldati terasest kongitrellid ja kesklukustussüsteem. Akende ette seati raudtrellid. Söögisaali ja töökodade sissepääsude juurde paigutati elektromagnetilised metallidetektorid, vajalikesse kohtadesse kaugjuhitavad pisargaasi kanistrid ning mööda koridore pidasid vahti relvastatud valvurid. Parandati tualette ja elektrisüsteeme, vanad käigud, mille kaudu võisid vangid põgeneda pääsema, täideti betooniga, ning märkimisväärselt parandati vangivalvurite ja juhtkonna majutushooneid. pisi|left|Alcatrazi vangivalvurid Kuigi Alcatraz oli kavandatud hoidma "halvimatest halvimaid" kurjategijaid, ei saanud kohtud vangla haldajate seatud suuniste ja eeskirjade järgi kinnipeetavaid otse Alcatrazi saata, selle asemel oli neil võimalik vanglasse saada teistest vanglatest põgenemise või kontrollimatu käitumise korral või neil, kes olid selleks saanud erilise privileegi. Enne Alcatrazi saabumist võidi kinnipeetavate tausta pikalt uurida ja neid hinnata. Turvalisus oli vanglas väga range. Selle tagamiseks kontrolliti pidevalt näiteks trelle, uksi, lukke, elektriseadmeid. Kinnipeetavaid loeti tavalise päeva ajal üle 13 korral. Alcatrazis oli üks valvur kolme kinnipeetava kohta ja see oli sel ajal kõige väiksem suhe Ameerika vanglates. Vangla välisuks oli tehtud puhtast terasest, mis tegi niisama hästi kui võimatuks, et ükski vang selle kaudu põgeneda saaks. Saarel oli mitu valvetorni, millest enamik on nüüdseks lammutatud. Valvetornides peeti tugevat valvet kogu vangla üle päeval, mil turvalisust võidi rikkuda. Näiteks oli iga tööstushoone jaoks eraldi valvetorn, mis kindlustas selle, et kinnipeetavad ei üritaks päevase töövahetuse ajal põgeneda. Jalutushoovi ja vangla ülejäänud osasid ümbritses seitsme ja poole meetri kõrgune okastraadiga tara selleks puhuks, kui vang peaks üritama vanglahoonest väljaspool olles põgeneda. Üks endine vanglatöötaja võrdles oma tööd vanglas loomaaiapidaja omaga, sest vange ei rehabiliteeritud ega õpetatud ja koheldi nagu loomi, keda saadeti välja "põlde kündma", kui osad neist tegid päevasel ajal tööd, ning loeti siis üle, toideti jne. Vangla koridorides valvasid regulaarselt valvurid, kes läbisid ringkäikudel mitut väravat, millest kõige sagadamini B- ja C-bloki vahel olevat "Broadway'd", kuna see oli vangla keskkoridor ja sealt käisid peale valvurite läbi ka teised vanglatöötajad. Iga 20-minutilise söögiaja järel söögihallis pandi kahvlid, lusikad ja noad laudadele ning loeti hoolikalt kokku, millega tagati see, et midagi ei oldud võimaliku relvana kaasa võetud. Vangla esimeste aastate ajal oli vangidel söömise ajal keelatud rääkida, kuid seda reeglit lõdvendati hiljem ning vangidel oli lubatud omavahel vaikselt rääkida. Söögisaali väljapääsu kohal oli turvalisuse eesmärkidel metallidetektor. Vangla lakke oli paigaldatud pisargaasiga täidetud kanistrid, mida võidi kaugjuhitavalt kasutada, kui vangid mässu alustasid või põgeneda üritasid. Vangla esimene juht James A. Johnston sisenes söögisaali alati üksi ja relvastamata, kuna ümber tema oli palju valvureid. Vangla ajaloo ajal puhkes söögisaalis mitu mässu. Vangla juhid Vanglaelu ja kongid Kinnipeetavate registri järgi hoiti Alcatrazi föderaalvanglas kokku 1576 vangi, kuigi andmed võivad erineda ja on märgitud samuti 1557 vangi. Vangikongid olid ehitatud selliselt, et ükski kong ei külgneks välisseinaga. Tüüpilise kongi mõõtmed olid 2,7 × 1,5 meetrit ja kõrgus 2,1 meetrit. Kongid oli primitiivsed, seal oli voodi, laud, tagaseinas kraanikauss ja klosett ning mõni mööbliese. Kongi tagaosas asus mõõtmetega 150 × 230 mm metallvõrega kaetud õhuventilatsiooni ava, mille taga oli õhukoridor. Vangidel ei olnud tualetis käies privaatsust ja neist võis eralduda tugevat haisu, kuna loputusveena kasutati soolast vett. Sooja veega kraanid paigaldati alles 1960. aastate alguses, veidi aega enne vangla sulgemist. Vanglas oli kehtestatud väga range režiim kindlate reeglite ja korraga. Iga vanglasse saabunud kinnipeetav sai käsiraamatu vangla reeglitega, mida tuli järgida. Samuti olid loodud eeskirjad valvuritele. Kinnipeetavatel oli põhiliselt õigus toidule, riietusele, peavarjule ja arstiabile. Kõike muud peeti privileegiks. Vangidele anti sinine särk, hallid püksid (viimastel aastatel sinised ja valged), puuvillane pikkaluspesu, sokid ja sinine taskurätik; peakatete kandmine oli vanglahoones keelatud. Vangidel oli kohustuslik kolm korda nädalas habet ajada. Konge tuli hoida puhtana ja korras. Kongist või vangi juurest leitud kõiki ohtlikke esemeid, sealhulgas raha, narkootikume, joovastavaid aineid või tööriistasid, millega oli võimalik põhjustada kahju või mida võidi kasutada põgenemise juures, peeti salakaubaks ja nende omamise eest oli määratud karistus. Altkäemaksu pakkumist, ähvardamist või vangla töötajate ründamist peeti väga tõsiseks kuriteoks. Laialt levinud rassilise tagakiusamise tõttu olid afroameeriklased teistest eraldatud kongides. WC-paberit, tikke, seepi ja puhastusainet jagati kinnipeetavatele teisipäeviti ja laupäeviti ning vangidele anti lisaks sooja vett ja mopp, millega pidid nad oma kongi koristama. Vangla trelle, aknaid ja põrandaid pesti igapäevaselt. Esimeste aastate jooksul kehtis vanglas rääkimiskeeld, mida aga 1950. aastatel lõdvendati ning rääkimine lubati vanglahoones ja söögisaalis. Rääkida võis ainult vaikselt, karjuda, valjusti rääkida, vilistada ega laulda ei võinud. pisi|left|Vanglahoone plaan Vangid äratati hommikul üles kell 6.30 ning hommikusöök algas kell 6.55. Pärast kongi naasmist pidid vangid oma kongi ära koristama ja prügikasti välja tõstma. Kell 7.30 alustasid osad kinnipeetavad vangla töökodades tööd. Töövahetuste ajal pidid vangid minema läbi metallidetektori. Vangidel ei lubatud omada raha, kuid nende teenistus läks vangla usaldusfondi. Kinnipeetavad võisid töötada näiteks vangla pesumajas, õmbluskojas, kingatöökojas ning aiatöö juures. Ohtlike olukordade vältimiseks oli suitsetamine töökoha juures keelatud, kuid vangid võisid suitsetada puhekalal ja töö vahel. Lõuna algas kell 11.20, millele järgnes 30-minutiline puhkeaeg kongis, seejärel tuli asuda tagasi tööle kella 16.15-ni. Õhtusöök serveeriti kell 16.25 ning pärast seda läksid kinnipeetavad tagasi oma kongidesse, mis lukustati ööseks kell 16.50. Tuled kustutati kell 21.30. Öise vahetuse ajal pidasid neljas vanglablokis valvelt tavaliselt kuus valvurit. Paljud vangid olevat Alcatrazis veedetud aega võrrelnud põrguga ja oleksid vangistuse asemel eelistanud surma. Vangla raamatukogu asus D-bloki lõpus. Pärast Alcatrazi saabumist anti igale kinnipeetavale raamatukogukaart ja raamatukogus leiduvate raamatute kataloog. Raamatukogus asus 10 000–15 000 raamatut, millest enamus oli alles jäänud sõjaväevangla ajast. Kinnipeetavatel oli lubatud korraga laenutada kolm raamatut, lisaks 12 käsiraamatut, Piibel ja sõnaraamat. Neil oli lubatud tellida ka ajakirju, kuid kuritegevusega seotud leheküljed rebiti välja ja ajalehed olid keelatud. Seks, kuritegevus ja vägivald oli kõikides raamatutes ja ajakirjades tsenseeritud. Raamatukogu pidas üleval kaplan, kes reguleeris tsensuuri ja lugemisvara sisu selleks, et see ei sisaldaks kahjulikku mõju. Kui raamatuid ei toodud õigeks ajaks tagasi võidi vangi privileege vähendada. Keskmiselt luges üks vang aastas 75–100 raamatut. Tavaliselt lugesid igal õhtu kinnipeetavad raamatukogust laenutatud raamatuid. Lisaks oli õhtul tavaliselt tund kuni 75 minutit määratud muusikaga tegelemiseks, mil võis mängida pille alates kitarrist kuni akordionini välja. Sageli mängisid vangide kollektiivid söögisaalis või selle kohal olnud auditooriumis. Kõige tuntumalt mängis Al Capone oma kongis bandžot, kuid enamikule vangidele ei olnud lubatud oma kongis üksinda mängida. Koridorid pisi|"Broadway" koridor Alcatrazi vanglahoones olevad koridorid olid nimetatud Ameerika kuulsate tänavate ja maamärkide järgi. Michigan Avenue oli koridor A-bloki küljel ning Broadway oli keskkoridor, kus kinnipeetavad tavaliselt kogunesid Times Square'i (koht, kus asus seinakell) juures enne söögisaali sisenemist. Broadway eraldas B-blokki ja C-blokki ning nendes koridorides hoitud vangidel oli kõige vähem privaatsust vanglas. C-bloki ja raamatukogu vahelist koridori kutsuti New Yorgi puiestee Park Avenue järgi. D-bloki koridor oli Sunset Strip. Iga koridori lõpus asus relvagalerii. A-blokk Tulevalt sellest, et föderaalvangla ajal ei hoitud A-blokis kunagi püsivalt ühtegi kinnipeetavat, ei moderniseeritud A-blokki kunagi, tänu millele säilisid seal algsest sõjaväevanglast pärit olnud raudtrellid, lukud ja keerdtrepid. Mõningaid kinnipeetavaid aga hoiti enne ülekuulamist või üleviimist lühikest aega A-blokis. Föderaalvangla viimastel aastatel kasutati A-blokki lisalaona, seal asus dokumentide hoidla ja kus kinnipeetavad võisid masinal juriidilisi dokumente kirjutada. A-bloki lõpus asus väike juuksurisalong, kus kinnipeetavad iga kuu järel juukselõikusel käisid. B-blokk Suurem osa Alcatrazi saabunud uutest kinnipeetavatest määrati B-bloki teisse ritta. Nad olid esimesel kolmel Alcatrazis vangistuses veedetud kuul "karantiinis" ja neile ei lubatud külastajaid vähemalt 90 esimeseks päevaks. Kinnipeetavatele oli lubatud üks külaline kuus, kuigi kõigil, kes võisid tõenäosususega pahandusi tekitada, näiteks seadusrikkumistega isikud, keelati külastamine. Vangla ametnikud lugesid kinnipeetavatele saadetud kirjad kõigepealt ise üle, et näha, kas nad suudavad kirjadest mõne peidetud sõnumi leida. Samuti võisid vangid ise kirju saata, kuid kui sisu ei vastanud nõuetele, ei jõudnud kiri adressaadini. Frank Morris ja tema kaaslased põgenesid 1962. aastal Alcatrazist B-bloki taga olnud õhukoridori kaudu. D-blokk pisi|C-blokk D-blokk kogus kurikuulsust blokina, kus karistati erineval viisidel osasid halvimaid kinnipeetavaid, tavaliselt isoleeriti nad teistest mõneks ajaks. Vangid võisid iga korrarikkumise eest veeta 3–19 päeva isoleerituna. Seal hoitud vangidele toodi söök kongi kätte, neil ei lubatud tööd teha ja duši all võis käia ainult kaks korda nädalas. Pärast 1939. aastal toimunud põgenemiskatset, mille käigus Arthur "Doc" Barker hukkus, karmistas Bureau of Prisons D-blokis turvameetmeid. Robert Stroud veetis D-bloki kongis number 42 üksikvangistuses kokku kuus aastat. pisi|left|Vaade väljast D-bloki otsale, vasakul asuvad söögisaal ja köök Kõige halvemad kongid, kuhu kinnipeetavad karistuseks vangistati, olid D-bloki lõpus asunud kongid numbritega 9–14, mida tunti "Aukudena". Nendes kongis ei olnud valgust ja need olid jahedamad kui ülejäänud vangla kongid. Vange saadeti regulaarselt sinna lahtiriietatuna, pekstuna ja piinatuna. Sageli pidid nad seal taluma nälga ja olid sunnitud magama külmal betoonpõrandal ning neil ei olnud peale aluspesu midagi seljas. "Augus" hoitud kinnipeetavatele oli piiratud vaid üks 10-minutiline duši all käik ja üks tund jalutushoovil viibimist nädalas. Viis "Auguna" tuntud kongis ei olnud midagi peale kraanikausi ja kloseti. Kõige halvema kongi hüüdnimi oli "The Oriental" või "Strip Cell". See oli bloki viimane kong ning seal oli ainult auk põrandas, mida sai veega väljastpoolt loputada. Vange võidi seal alasti ilma mitte millegiga hoida kuni kaks päeva. Kõige halvema käitumisega kinnipeetavaid võidi seina külge aheldatuna lukustada keldrikorrusel asunud maa-alustesse kongidesse. Toiduks anti neile iga päev leiba ja vett ning iga kolme päeva järel said nad regulaarselt sööki, kuigi toidu kogus ja selle saamine oli erinev sõltuvalt karistuse ulatuselt. Ainus tualett oli neile ämber, mida tühjendati kord nädalas. Üksikvangistusse pandud vangid võisid iga päev seista üheksa tundi seinale aheldatuna ning nende jalad puutusid seejuures vaevu põrandat. Pärast "Augus" karistuse ärakandmist võis vang naasta oma kongi, kuid talle anti tähiseks punane märgis, millega tähistati vangi, kellel oli piiratud oma kongist lahkuda vähemalt kuni kolm kuud. Teisel astmel võisid vangid kirju saada ning kui nad olid 30 päeva korralikult käitunud, võisid nad seejärel tagasi saada oma täielikud vangla privileegid. Söögikord pisi|left|Kinnipeetavad söögisaalis Alcatrazi söögisaalis, mida kutsuti sageli "Mess Hall'iks", käisid söömas vangid ja vangla töötajad. See oli pikk tiib Alcatrazi vanglahoone lääneotsas, asudes saare keskosas. See oli blokiga ühendatud koridori kaudu, mida tunti "Times Square'ina", kuna see möödus söögisaali sissepääsu juures selle kohal olevast suurest seinakellast. Selles tiivas asus lisaks vangla köök. Söögisaalis tuli toimida etteantud käskude järgi, näiteks osutati vilega milline blokk ja milline meeste rida võis antud hetkel liikuda söögisaali sisse ja milline välja. Samuti anti teada, millal võis maha istuda ja millal sööma hakata. Hommikusöök algas vangidele kell 6.55. 1963. aasta 21. märtsi hommikusöögi menüü koridori tahvlil on ikka veel alles. Hommikusöögiks pakuti valik kuivteravilju, aurutatud täistera, munaputru, piima, hautatud puuvilju, röstsaia, leiba ja võid. Lõunalöök serveeriti söögihallis kell 11.20, millele järgnes pooletunnine puhkus ning seejärel töötati kuni kellani 16.15. Õhtusöök algas kell 16.25, misjärel naasid vangid kellaks 16.50 oma kongidesse. Kinnipeetavad võisid 20 minuti sees süüa nii palju kui nad tahtsid, juhul kui nad ei jätnud seejuures midagi järgi. Vangidel, kel tekkis harjumus sööki alles jätta, vähendati privileege. Iga söögilaua taga istus pinkidel kuni kuus meest, kuigi hiljem asendati need väiksemate laudade ja toolidega. Kõik vangla elanikud, kaasa arvatud valvurid ja ametnikud, võisid koos süüa, sest söögisaal mahutas üle 250 inimese. Alcatrazis pakutud toit oli väidetavalt parim, mis Ameerika Ühendriikide vanglasüsteemis pakuti. Jalutushoov pisi|Jalutushoov Jalutushoov asus söögisaali vastas D-bloki lõunaotsas ning oli suunaga maismaa poole. Seda ümbritses kõrge okastraadiga sein. Kolmas valvetorn paiknes jalutushoovi kõrval läänes. Jalutushoov kõrval asus ka relvagalerii. Algselt katteta olnud jalutushoov sillutati 1936. aastal. Jalutushoovil leidis osaliselt aset Alcatrazi kõige jõulisem põgenemiskatse 1946. aasta mais, kui rühm kinnipeetavaid üritasid saada jalutushoovile viiva ukse võtit, tapsid kaks valvurit valvetornis ja võtsid pantvangid. Kinnipeetavatel oli lubatud olla jalutushoovil laupäeviti ja pühapäeviti ning pühade ajal kõige rohkem viis tundi. Kinnipeetavad, kes töötasid seitsmel päeval nädalas köögis, olid premeeritud jalutushoovil nädalavahetustel lühikese puhkusega. Halva käitumisega vangidelt oli võetud õigus jalutushoovil olla. Alcatrazi vangidel oli lubatud mängida mitmeid sportmänge, näiteks pesapalli, softpalli jm, ning intellektuaalseid mänge, näiteks malet. Jalutushoovil asus pesa- ja softpalliväljak. Kinnipeetavad võisid kasutada pesapalli kindaid, kurikaid ja palle. 1938. aastal tegutses seal neli amatöörmeeskonda, mis olid nimetatud USA tuntud pesapalliklubide järgi. Paljud kinnipeetavad kasutasid jalutushoovil oldud aega üksteisega vestlemiseks ja kuritegevusest arutamiseks. Nädalavahetus oli ainus aeg nädalas, kui nad said kestvat vestlust arendada. Kuulsamad vangid Legendid pisi|D-bloki kong Alcatrazis Alcatrazile on osutatud kui ühe kõige "kummitavama" kohana Ameerika Ühendriikides. Juba indiaanlased mainisid kurje vaime, keda nad väidetavalt saarel kohtasid, kaua aega enne seda, kui sinna rajati sõjaväevangla. Saart külastas Mark Twain, kes pidas saarel valitsevat õhustikku kõhedaks ning kirjeldas seda "külmana nagu talvel, isegi suvekuudel". The Washington Post on samuti väitnud, et Alcatraz on paik, kus "külastajad võivad tajuda möödunud elanike õudust, mis on siiani õhus lõksus". Väidetavat kummitamist on vanglas käinud tõestamas paljud paranormaalseid nähtusi uurivad telesarjad. Alcatrazi töötajad on teated kummitustest kui mõttetusest ümber lükkanud ja eitanud nende olemasolu. E. Floyd on kirjutanud, et peaaegu iga valvur või ametnik, kes seal kuni selle sulgemiseni 1960. aastate algul töötas, koges midagi ebatavalist. Föderaalvangla ajal teatasid nii kinnipeetavad kui ka valvurid suurel ulatusel väidetavast kummituslikust tegevusest vanglas. Vangid, kellest paljud tunnistati pärast Alcatrazis oldud aega vaimuhaigeteks, teatasid iseäralikest sosistavatest häältest keset ööd, liikuvatest sinistest valgustest ja kummituslikest kujudest, soigumisest ja ahelate kõlinast kongides, kuigi oli teada, et kong oli tühi. Üks kinnipeetav D-blokis teatas, et olevat pimeduses näinud hõõguvaid punaseid silmasid, ja ta karjus pärast seda mitu tundi. Ta leiti järgmisel hommikul surnuna; ta oli surnuks kägistatud. Tema nägu oli lillakas, silmad punnis ja tema kõri ümber olid selged käejäljed. Lahangu käigus selgus, et ta ei saanud ennast ise lämmatada. On arvatud, et üks valvuritest tappis ta, kuid keegi ei ole seda tunnistanud. Valvurid ei võtnud algul kinnipeetavate väiteid tõsiselt, kuid aja möödudes teatas ka mõni valvur, et oli kohanud midagi ebatavalist, näiteks olid mõni koht vanglas külmem kui mujal või oldi öösiti kuuldud nuuksumist. Pärast vangla sulgemist on seletamatutest häältest teatatud ka hiljem. Paljud uurijad ja selgeltnägijad on käinud Alcatrazis "vaimudega kontakteerumas". Uurijate järgi on kõige suuremat paranormaalset aktiivsust kohata D-blokis. Popkultuuris Filmid ja telesaated * "Alcatrazi Linnumees" ("Birdman of Alcatraz"; 1962) – suures osas väljamõeldud jutustus Robert Stroudist, keda mängib Burt Lancaster. * "The Enforcer" (1976) – filmisarja "Dirty Harry" kolmas film, mille lõpplahendus leiab aset Alcatrazi saarel. * "Põgenemine Alcatrazist" ("Escape from Alcatraz"; 1979) – Don Siegeli lavastatud film põhineb 1962. aastal Alcatrazist toimunud põgenemisel. * "Esimese astme mõrv" ("Murder in the First"; 1995) – räägib Henri Youngi elust, keda kehastab Kevin Bacon. * "Kaljukindlus" ("The Rock"; 1996) – filmi tegevus leiab aset Alcatrazi saarel pärast seda, kui see on saanud turismiobjektiks. Peaosades Sean Connery, Nicolas Cage ja Ed Harris. * "Alcatraz" (2012) – 13-osaline telesari, milles jäävad 1963. aastal vangla vangid ja valvurid saladuslikult kaduma ning ilmuvad äkitselt tänapäeval uuesti välja. * J. K. Rowlingi raamatus "Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang" ("Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban") esinev Azkabani vangla on inspireeritud Alcatrazi vanglast. Muusika * Alcatrazz oli USA heavy metal i ansambel, millega alustasid oma karjääri kitarristid Steve Vai ja Yngwie Malmsteen. * Kristlikku roki viljeleva ansambli Capital Lights laul "Frank Morris" jutustab põgenemiskatsest vangide silmade läbi. * Malvina Reynoldsil oli laul nimega "Alcatraz (Pelican Island)". * Andre Nickatina 1993. aastal ilmunud albumil "The New Jim Jones" on laul "Alcatraz". * June Carter Cashi 2003. aastal ilmunud albumil "Wildwood Flower" on laul "Alcatraz". Kirjandus * * * * * * Viited Välislingid * AlcatrazHistory.com * The Rock * Alcatrazi reeglid ja regulatsioonid Kategooria:Vanglad Kategooria:San Francisco